


Sleepless night

by rdm2



Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Geralt can't sleep.Neither can Emhyr.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138412
Kudos: 27





	Sleepless night

Geralt couldn't sleep. It was actually funny, he thought, give him a moldy inn bed or a rock in the middle of the woods, and he can sleep fine, but on this fancy soft bed, nicer than he'd ever seen, he couldn't sleep. Unfortunately this was always an issue when he visited Ciri in Nilfgaard.

He decided to give it up as a bad job and decided to see if he could find the kitchens in this place. Stalking the dark palace he tried to sniff his way to the food.

He was so focused on the scent of cooking bread he almost ran right into Emhyr staring out a window.

He blinked "huh didn't think you'd have issue with the beds."

Emhyr snorted, raising his wine glass to his mouth. "Despite what I usually portray I am still human," under his voice he continued, "and still have dreams."

"So even the emperor has regrets," he jokingly mocked, walking up the window.

Emhyr startled, then chuckled "everyone always forgets about witcher senses don't they?" 

Geralt shrugged, "it's useful."

"I can imagine," Emhyr paused, sighing.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly," he frowned at his empty glass.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind, I guess."

Emhyr gave a non-commital hum, seemingly content to stare at the moon.

"I'm serious, you know. Might not like you, but Ciri seems to have forgiven you, and accepted you as family, so I guess that makes us family too." Geralt bit the inside of his cheek, not sure how Emhyr would take being considered family by a grungy Nordling monster hunter.

Emhyr looked startled, and he heard him swallow. "I do not understand how she can."

Geralt shrugged, "you're family. People do weird shit for family. Plus you're obviously trying to make up for what you did to us."

"Still."

"Look talk to Ciri if you need to, but you don't need to lose sleep over me, and I'm sure Ciri will say the same."

"Perhaps."

"Look talk to her, and try to get some rest."

"I could say the same to you." 

"Gonna get some food first. Then I'll try again."

Emhyr looked straight at him for the first time that night, "would it help if you shared with another."

Well there's an idea. "You offering?"

Emhyr smiled, "head to my quarters when your done, hopefully we can both get some sleep this night."

"That sounds like a plan."


End file.
